Good Vibrations
by Stardancer1
Summary: Yusuke and Kurama and a nice perect day to.......not touch? slight Yaoi warning


NO TITLE YET

This is all, Ysabet's fault!And Quoth the Raven's too I'd better add. If it weren't for them I'd still be just reading fan fics instead of breaking years of writer's block.Woohoo!!Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha/Studio Pierrot not me and I will also say at this time no I haven't seen all the episodes orread all of the Manga, yet. So if it is OOC too bad for the moment, I may improve later on.

This is all in fun, no disrespect intended, please review if you want.

GOOD VIBRATIONS

YU YU HAKUSHO

Yusuke leaned back against the hillside, hands behind his head as he stared upwards into the sky.(Damn, Koenme) he thought.(What was wrong with the little twerp anyway?)

"I want you to leave Kurama alone, Yusuke. For one day, just keep yourselvesfrom…..

..er…"Koenme's face grew reddish and turned his head from Yusuke to gaze out a non

existent window."

"Well, you know…carnal knowledge

"Why?" Yusuke asked bluntly.

"It won't hurt you to keep your hands to yourself for 24, no, 12 hours or so.Abstinence makes the heart grow fonder, I hear."

Yusuke stared at the bland face turned to him.

"Nani?"

There was no answer just a steady stare.Yusuke found himself sweating a bit at thememory of that look, as he had agreed to the request.So---- here he was, staring up into the blue sky with HIS Kumara, HIS love just an arms length away.He could reach out and tangle his fingers in that glorious red hair and…..Yusuke breath quickened and snapped his thoughts away from a pale throat and red hair and moaning softly he gazed resolutely upwards again. 

Kumara sat up, an arms length away from Yusuke.His eyes slipped over the dark boy's brooding face and then slid hungrily over the rest of him.

(What was Koenma thinking?) he wondered.Yusuke had been so angry when he returned from talking to Koenma.And when he had heard the request, he had laughed out loud.That had made Yusuke madder than ever.Kurama's mouth twitched at the memory, his lover's response had been harder and more aggressive than ever.

"If I can't have you tomorrow, you are MINE now."Kurama had laughed again as he had slipped out of Yusuke's grasp. It made the game more interesting, for both of them.The aftermath had lasted the rest of the night.

So here he was sitting on a hill, almost out of Yusuke's reach.(Such a day shouldn't be wasted should it?) Kurama sighed a little and then grinning he leaned back on his elbows, letting his head fall back.His eyes slid slyly towards his companion then away smugly as heard Yusuke catch his breath sharply.Shaking his head, exposing his throat to the heavens Kurama revealed in the knowledge that he had given Yusuke something else to think about.

(Damn Koenma!) thought Yusuke as he stilled his heart rate, concentrating on the sky. He knew Kurama was teasing him.What would it hurt it he just held his fox?Everything his mind whispered back, you knowit wouldn't stop at holding him.It'd slide into kissing him and then..Yusuke grinned thinking of Kurama writhing under him. (Yep), said his mind (stay right here,those 12 hours are almost up).What had happened to his ability to control himself?He had placed it Kurama's hands.

"Yusuke!"A voice from the air called.

"Botan!" Yusuke sat up and waved at the ferry girl as she slid down from the sky.

Botan brought her oar to a stop several feet from the hill and the two boys.

"Your 12 hours are up Yusuke and Koenma thanks you for your cooperation" Botan said, grinningfrom ear to ear.

"Botan, what was that all about?Was it really necessary for Yusuke and I not to—touch?" Kurama asked.

Botan surprised them both by giggling and then with a solemn look she answered.

"Well, yes, Kurama, you see we've been having some-er-trouble inthe Makai.Some of the older abodes were having problems."She giggled again.

"You know, leaks and cracking, things like that.Koenma finally traced the cause of all the destruction."

"Well" said Yusuke, "go on."

"It seems" Botan laughed, delighted at her thoughts.

"BOTAN!" Yusuke cried "TELL!"

"Well, it seems that the harmonics you and Kurama produce when you make love has –er- repercussions in the Makai."

Kurama leaned back and laughed heartily at that.

Yusuke was getting frustrated until it struck him.Dropping his head into his hands he laughed.

"Do you mean to tell me that Kurama's and my lovemaking breaks the plumbing in the Makai?"

"Yes" Botan gasped "And today they were trying to finish the repairs.If you two hadgone at it, they would have had to start all over again.So, Koenma says Thank You."


End file.
